Instantes
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaru / NaruSasu: La vida está hecha de instantes, pequeños momentos que pueden ser buenos o malos, dulces o amargos, dolorosos o placenteros, tristes o alegres; pero sin importar la manera en la que lleguen a nuestra vida, no dejan de ser eso, un periodo de tiempo muy breve, casi imperceptible que cuando nos damos cuenta casi ha desaparecido.


**Hola a todos los que han llegado a "Instantes"... Espero que disfruten la lectura. **

**Instantes  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Inicio: 06 de diciembre de 2019.

La vida está hecha de _instantes_, pequeños momentos que pueden ser buenos o malos, dulces o amargos, dolorosos o placenteros, tristes o alegres; pero sin importar la manera en la que lleguen a nuestra vida, no dejan de ser eso, un periodo de tiempo muy breve, casi imperceptible que cuando nos damos cuenta casi ha desaparecido. Es tan complejo definir con completa exactitud cuánto es lo que duran estos lapsos de tiempo, pues es la temporalidad lo que caracteriza a este concepto, puede durar unos segundos o algunos minutos y al no tener, justamente una precisión, es lo que los vuelve más valiosos.

El silencio de la madrugada acompañaba a esa hermosa y modesta vivienda a la cual entraba procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, quizás pasaban de las tres de la mañana o quizás era más temprano, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, la persona, con la que compartía aquella morada, estaba dormida. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y se encaminó al segundo piso para ir directamente a su habitación, nunca había regresado de una misión tan tarde, pero como dicen los refranes populares, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Llegó a la alcoba y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, pudo ver, que efectivamente sobre la cama, descansaba un chico de cabello rubio totalmente ajeno a su llegada. Sonrió de lado y se fue directo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, no era un lujo ni mucho menos un capricho, de verdad necesitaba un ducha y descansar.

Usó veinte minutos de su tiempo para ducharse, lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir, era un sujeto que prefería dormir solo en bóxer y darse calor con las sábanas y con el cuerpo de su joven amante. Apagó nuevamente todas las luces y se acercó a la cama, levantó las sábanas y pegó su cuerpo con la de aquel chico que yacía dormido, en ese momento el otro chico se despertó desorientado.

¿Sasuke? -

¿Esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó con su peculiar sonrisa sarcástica.

Teme… - dijo más dormido que despierto.

Ven acá – lo movió para voltearlo a su cuerpo y acurrucarlo contra su pecho.

¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó somnoliento.

Bien – fue su escueta respuesta.

¿Cenaste? – preguntó el rubio y recibió un sonido por parte de su pareja para que guardara silencio.

No hables, dobe – dijo con cariño – déjame disfrutarte, disfrutar de este instante a tu lado -

¿Eh? –

Me encanta tenerte en mis brazos sin que hagas ruido – dijo – escuchar tu apacible respiración y sentir tu aliento cálido cerca de mí -

¿Sasuke? –

Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo pegado al mío – continuó hablando.

Sasuke estás…. -

Te amo, usuratonkachi… - le dijo sin dejarlo hablar – quisiera que este instante durara para siempre – confesó – solo tú y yo, disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos… -

Yo también te amo, teme – le dijo el rubio ya completamente despierto.

Quiero guardar todos los bellos momentos a tu lado siempre en mi mente – dijo Sasuke, siendo muy raro en él expresar sus sentimientos.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Naruto extrañado del comportamiento del azabache.

No sé cuánto dura un instante, dobe – dijo – pero estoy seguro que este amor que siento por ti, durará toda mi vida y después de ella…

¿Para siempre? – preguntó el rubio feliz por las bellas palabras de su novio.

Por toda la eternidad… -

Entendió que Sasuke sentía la necesidad de expresarle su amor con palabras, eran contadas las veces que lo hacía, pero así era su azabache, y él lo amaba con toda su alma, y es que fueron creados para estar en el corazón del otro, su destino era estar juntos, así era su instante, uno que duraría toda una eternidad en sus espíritus.

**FIN  
****Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Recuerden que se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de contestar insultos u ofensas. **

**Hasta la siguiente historia. **


End file.
